March On! Christmas, Trudging Through the Snow
is an event from the mobile game Yuki Yuna is a Hero: A Sparkling Flower. Summary : Note: Older Sonoko will be referred to as '''Sonoko' and younger Sonoko will be Sonocchi. Yuki Yuna will be referred to as Yuna, and any other characters with the name "Yuna" will be addressed by their surnames.'' Chapter 1 Normal Mode Christmas is almost upon the heroes, and the Shikoku air has already become colder. This greatly bothers Natsume, who lies on the floor shivering. Sekka, on the other hand, is perfectly comfortable due to being accustomed to Hokkaido's colder climate. The heroes look outside the club room's window to find the ground covered in snow. Fu suggests that they train together in the snow and Togo becomes excited at the prospect of building snow forts. However, the heroes soon realize that the colder temperatures are putting them at risk of catching colds. To solve this, Yuna gets the idea for all of them to huddle together to stay warm. The plan works until Hinata and Mito inform them that the heavy snowfall is due to the energy stemming from a dispute between a member of the Shinju and a rebelling god. According to the oracle, the heroes must attack the Vertexes while the enemy is distracted. The impending danger of the heroes, especially Natsume, succumbing to the cold forces them to prepare for battle. Once the heroes enter the Jukai, they find that it is a lot colder than normal, and many of them do not have the strength to fight. In response, Anzu and Togo volunteer to fight harder in their stead. Sekka and Utano are also able to fight well due to their experience with colder temperatures. After the battle is over and the rebelling gods' influence leaves, there is still snow on the ground and Gin and Sonocchi have a snowball fight. Hard Mode Gin wants to go outside to build a snow fort, and Yuna, Togo, Sumi, Sonoko, and Sonocchi volunteer to help her. They struggle quite a bit, however, so they ask Utano for help. With Utano's advice and assistance, the snow fort is completed, and they celebrate their heard work with Mito's amazake and red bean soup. Chapter 2 Normal Mode The snow and cold weather linger over Shikoku due to some remaining Vertexes in the area, although the mikos are unsure of when they will strike. Instead, the heroes choose to focus on throwing a Christmas party. As they discuss how they are going to procure and decorate the Christmas tree, Forestization occurs and the heroes are transported to the Jukai for battle. Sekka and Utano, who had wondered earlier if they could use the Shinju as their Christmas tree and decorate it with Stardust, are disappointed upon finding that their plan would not work. Once they return to the club room, Fu suggests that they repeat their Hero Club tradition from last year's Christmas party, and upon playing a quick round of "Rock, Paper, Scissors", it is decided that the club members who will perform the tradition are Yuna, Togo, and Sekka. After donning their fitted Christmas costumes, they gather the stored presents and give them to everyone in town. When they return to the club room, they give presents to the other club members and to each other. Hard Mode Itsuki tells Fu that Natsume is still feeling unwell due to her cold and asks for advice on how she can help. Anzu overhears them and suggests that they try "something other than heating up the club room". While Fu ponders over what this could be, they find Tamako, who is as lively as ever despite the cold temperatures. Tamako says that she overcame the bitterness of the cold by simply convincing herself that it was not as cold as she thinks it is. This approach proves futile, however, when Tamako begins sneezing and shivering. Fu tries to warm her up by cooking a bowl of spicy udon, but this causes Tamako to sweat profusely and make her condition worse. When Natsume's cold causes her to miss school, they decide to visit her. She reveals that she caught a cold after going for a swim in the ocean. Fu and Itsuki bring her a kotatsu and mandarin oranges to keep warm and stay healthy, and Takashima Yuna and Koori Chikage bring her manga and video games to occupy herself. Several days later, Natsume is still absent from school, although Fu says that it is no longer from her cold, but from becoming too comfortable in the kotatsu. Navigation Category:Scenario